The present invention relates to a torque-controlling ratchet connector structure.
Please refer to FIGS. 1 and 2. A conventional ratchet screwdriver includes a handle 1 and a ratchet mechanism 2 consisting of a sleeve seat 21, a sleeve 22, two detents 23, a controller 24 for controlling the rotational direction, a check plate 25 and a collar 26. The sleeve 22 has a first end formed with a socket 222 for connecting with a screwdriver bit and a second end disposed with a ratchet wheel 221. Each detent 23 has a projection 231 and a stopper section 232. The projection 231 serves to insert into the tooth space of the ratchet wheel 221 for one-way driving the screwdriver bit to rotate. By means of pushing the controller 24, the screwdriver bit can be reversely rotated.
The above ratchet wheel 221 rotarily drives the sleeve 22 with a fixed pressure. Therefore, it is impossible to adjust the torque according to different requirements.
FIGS. 3 and 4 show two measures for locking the screwdriver bit. In FIG. 3, a C-shaped leaf spring 31 inward presses a steel ball 32 into a conic hole 34 of the sleeve 33. In FIG. 4, a substantially U-shaped leaf spring 35 is inserted in the sleeve 36.
The above two measures both employ the leaf spring to lock the screwdriver bit. In the case that the leaf spring is over-tightened, it will be difficult to insert in or draw out the screwdriver bit or even it may happen that the leaf spring 34 is drawn out along with the screwdriver bit. In the case that the leaf spring is over-loosened, the screwdriver bit is apt to drop down due to poor locking force.